


New Territory

by rocket_dreaming3D



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Newby role playing, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo brings home something he found and, with it, a new idea to try to spice up the love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebelwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/gifts).



> I wrote this fanfic for rebelwerewolf and I hope that they enjoy this fic! This is my first time writing Kylux and I would love to hear what anyone and everyone thinks! Thanks so much for reading

Hux heard the front door close and glanced up from the book he was reading. One eyebrow arched when Ren walked into the room holding up what looked like a military dress coat. 

“Should I ask?” 

“I had an idea.”

“Something tells me that I don’t want to ask.” 

“You were saying that you wanted to try something new.”

“Careful, Ren.”

“So I came up with something that I think that you would like.”

“Why do I feel so skeptical?”

“It combines your military kink-“

“It’s not a kink, Ren.”

“And my love for Star Wars!”

There was a long pause as Kylo watched Hux eagerly. With a long sigh Hux put down his book and gently moved Millicent off of his lap before standing. The grin he received was as ridiculous and childish as his lover and, despite himself, he loved it as much as the rest of the stupid, quirky man. 

“Fine, we can give it a shot,” he sighed, taking the coat from Kylo’s grasp and studying it. With a flourish he draped it over his shoulders and strode past the taller man. “Are you coming or not, Ren?”

The sound of the over grown man scrambling to follow brought a smug smile to Hux’s face and he found himself thinking that perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

He made his way into the office that, typically, Kylo wasn’t even allowed in. Moving to the desk he perched carefully on the edge of his desk, staring at Kylo who had stopped at the door way. 

“Well, Lord Ren?” He quirked one eyebrow studying the other man from head to toe. Kylo was already obviously aroused by their game, which had barely started. “Are you going to come in Lord Ren or just stand there all day?”

Kylo frowned and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. All of a sudden Kylo was unsure that his idea was any good as Hux sneered at him from across the room. But even despite whatever dislike he had for the condescending look he was getting, he couldn’t lie, he was a little (very) turned on by it. 

“What is it this time, Ren? Not enough consoles to destroy on the ship for you?” Hux sneered from where he was perched on the desk. 

“I stepped on your computer once, you left it in the middle of the floor!” Kylo protested, receiving a kick to the knee from Hux.

“This role play thing was your idea, either play along or get the fuck out of my office!” Hux snapped. It only took a minute for Ren to stop pouting. “That’s better.”

“I know why you called me here today, General.” Ren emphasized the title, which sent a shiver down Hux’s spine. He managed to suppress the motion, inclining his head slightly, quirking his eyebrow, forcing himself to hide a pleased smile that was creeping onto his face.

“Oh, do you? Please, enlighten me.” 

“You’re displeased with my performance recently, and you’ve called me here to punish me for not meeting your expectations.”

“Very perceptive of you, Ren,” Hux nodded dismissively, waving his hand slightly as he picked up his tablet off of the desk, pretending to scroll through something, as though the game wasn’t completely captivating to him. “What do you suggest I do, then, to properly reprimand you?” 

“You’re going to let me do as I please, I will face no more of your scrutiny while aboard the Finalizer.” Kylo waved his hand the way he’d seen it done a million times when he’d watched the Star Wars saga. Hux inclined his head, a scornful look coloring his features momentarily, causing the taller, dark haired man to flush furiously in response. 

In moments Hux had risen and moved across the room, placing his hands firmly on the arm rests of the chair, entrapping his lover, forcing him to meet his eyes, a snarl firmly set on his face. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Ren?” He reached up and took a handful of Kylo’s hair in his fist, jerking his head back by that luxurious, wavy hair that was simultaneously infuriating and ceaselessly attractive to Hux. Kylo inhaled sharply, repressing a yelp at the sudden reprimand, but Hux could see him growing harder through his pants. “I am not a puppet to be pushed about with your outdated wizard tricks. You’ve forced my hand, Ren. There’s only one punishment that’s going to teach you some manners.” 

He let go of Kylo’s hair and swiftly yanked him out of his chair, leaving him sprawling on the ground. This time Kylo did let out a yell of surprise as he hit the ground, his head snapping up to meet Hux’s gaze, eyes wide and confused for a moment. 

Hux rose slowly and shouldered off the greatcoat, draping it carefully over one side of the desk, before unzipping his pants. Realization washed over Kylo’s face, followed by that sly, lopsided grin that always drove Hux up the wall. 

“On your knees, Ren. I won’t ask again.” 

Without any fight Kylo rose to his knees, scooching eagerly towards his lover. The kneeling man pushed Hux’s hands out of the way, undoing his pants the rest of the way before pulling them slowly down Hux’s hips, pressing his nose forward to nuzzle at the bulge, still concealed behind the standing man’s underwear. Hux stifled a groan, his hands snaking around behind Kylo’s head and yanking his hair backward again, forcing their eyes to meet. Kylo gasped briefly in pain, but his eyes were laughing at Hux when they met again. 

“Don’t toy with me, Ren.”

“You’re not my master General,” Kylo spat back. The fight in his lover sent a small shiver up Hux’s spine. After a few moments of their staring war Kylo’s ability to resist vanished, and, hands moving forward, he pulled Hux’s underwear down to fully reveal his erection. Finally Hux let go of Kylo’s hair and the kneeling man went eagerly to work. 

Taking the general’s head lightly between his lips, Kylo toyed with his tongue, forcing minute gasps and curses from his lover, smirking each time he won another slip of the tongue. He rarely was able to bring Hux out of his composed shell and he savored the moments in which he did. 

Hux, however, had no patience for Kylo’s games today. His hands snapped to the back of Kylo’s head and pulled his mouth forward onto his cock, a little more harshly than he had intended. Kylo let out a brief, strangled yelp and then a choking sound, but quickly recovered himself, picking up a slow, even pace, bobbing his head and swallowing frequently to try to sooth his throat. Hux opened his mouth to let out an apology but only managed to get out a pleasured moan instead. 

“Oh God, Ren, oh fuck oh Christ oh God...”

Kylo hummed happily around his general’s erection, enjoying hearing Hux come undone so completely, something he hadn’t heard in a long time. Slowly, with each thrust, Kylo managed to take more and more of Hux’s cock into his mouth until he felt his nose pressing against the general’s abdomen. He slowed to a stop, Hux’s full length in his mouth and let out a deep hum around him. 

Hux’s hands fisted into the back of his lover’s long, dark hair, pressing himself more fully against the other man’s face as he let out a strangled cry, feeling himself come into the other’s mouth. Kylo bobbed his head slowly as he felt Hux starting to soften, his hands bracing his general on both hips as he felt the other man sway slightly. 

Pulling his mouth off of the general’s softening dick with a small wet pop, Kylo looked up into Hux’s eyes, a smirk covering his face as he watched Hux recovering. 

“I told you you’d enjoy yourself,” he said snidely, sounding moderately like a know-it-all toddler. 

“Shut the hell up, Ren,” Hux gasped, the bite taken out of his words by the gasps of pleasure and slightly fluttering eyelashes as he braced himself against his desk. “Maybe we should fuck in my office more often.”  
Kylo snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s what made it so good for you.”

Hux smacked Kylo lightly across the face before managing to stand, pulling his pants up but not bothering to button them. He started walking out of the room, flicking the light off without bothering to see if Kylo was following. “Come on. I think it’s only fair that you get a reward, Ren.”

Kylo couldn’t help but let out a laugh before following his ‘general’ out of the room. 

He knew they would be coming back for the greatcoat later that night.


End file.
